I'll Be There For You
by ShippingGamer1605
Summary: Just a random one-shot I thought of at 9:15 at night. Though it hurts me, this has Grace x Johnny in it. Anyway, I hope you like it! Vampirates is rightfully owned by Justin Somper, and he did a GREAT job with the Vampirates series.


Lorcan x Nocturnal!OC - I'll Be Here For You

*Based after Book 5, in an alternate universe where Grace chooses Johnny over Lorcan (ugh XP). Just a little AU one-shot I wanted to do late at night. Hope you like it! (I'm still a Lorace shipper, though).*

After the battle against Sidorio and his newly-gathered army, Lorcan was devastated. He rushed past everyone and stormed into his cabin, slamming the door behind him. I looked around, spotting the captain. He was at the wheel, steering the ship as he always had. I traversed his dim cabin and climbed up to where he was.

"Captain?" I began, standing beside him. "What's wrong with Lorcan? What happened?"

He sighed, not looking at me. "His heart has been broken by one he devoted everything to," he said in his usual whisper.

I raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "You mean Grace? But I thought she loved him, too." He shook his head, frowning.

"She chose to stay with Lola and her crew."

My eyes widened. I met Grace once, and she seemed like a kind, logical, and overall nice person. To find out that she betrayed Lorcan's affection and trust, as well as abandoned the crew that had saved her life; I couldn't believe it.

Without hesitation, I rushed through the captain's cabin and to Lorcan's cabin. To be honest, I've had a little crush on Lorcan. I joined the crew a while ago, before he did, but the Irish Nocturnal had caught my eye as soon as he stepped on deck. Even though he fell for Grace, I still held my feelings for him and continued to be his friend. Now that I know that she hurt him, she's officially on my bad list.

I stood in front of his cabin and, after taking a calming breath, I knocked twice. "Lorcan?" No response. "Lorcan, It's Shiori. Can I come in?" Again, no response. "Lorcan, please. Let me in."

He didn't respond. Sighing, I stalked away, fighting back tears. Back when he had first been blinded, I was there to take care of him, and we had a steady friendship going. He had even confided in me about his feelings for the dhampir. It broke my heart, but I put my personal feelings aside to spare his.

The crew didn't question why I was crying, or why Lorcan wasn't leaving his cabin. Days passed until our next Feast came around. I dressed up in a dress Darcy loaned me way back when, admiring the lacework details on the skirt. After clipping my garnet necklace around my neck, I left my cabin, running straight into Oscar.

"Oof! Sorry Shiori!" I looked up, seeing him in a sharp suit.

"It's alright, Oscar. Any news on Lorcan?"

He looked down. "No. He won't let me in his cabin to talk with him. I'm really worried."

I nodded. "Me too." All the other crew members and donors were in the dining hall, waiting for us. "Oscar, go with the others. I'll handle Lorcan." Hesitantly, he nodded, running down the hall.

My heart started pounding as I approached his cabin. I had stopped my attempts to get him to let me in, to let him think and recover, but now it's gotten concerning. _I have to do this. For Lorcan._

I knocked. "Lorcan, it's Shiori. Will you let me in?" Just like before, he didn't answer. "I'm coming in, whether you like it or not." I pulled a hairpin out of my pocket (grateful for my thief skills from when I was alive) and unlocked his door, opening it.

The sight before me was downright depressing. Lorcan was laying on his bed, covered by his blanket up to his nose. His fingers were idly messing with his Claddagh ring, rubbing it tenderly. I could see the sorrow in his eyes, and it shattered my heart into a million fragments.

When I moved to his side, he turned away. "Leave me alone, Shiori."

"Lorcan, you can talk to me about it. I can wholeheartedly promise that it will make you feel better."

He rolled over, facing me with those deep blue eyes. "...Alright." He sat up. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me what happened on _The Tiger_ when you were fighting Johnny."

"While I was fighting Johnny, he caught me off-guard and pinned me down. Before he could slit my neck, Grace came in to protect me. She told him about her mission, but also told me that she loved Johnny. I didn't want to believe it, knowing that the time we spent together was genuine, but she chose him in the end. It hurts, knowing that I was there when she was born, when she almost drowned in the storm, and when she learned the truth about her parents, and she just threw it away like a crumpled piece of paper!" He was crying now, tears following the faint streaks that stained his face.

My eyes were starting to water, but I wiped the incoming tears away. "I know this will hurt to hear, but you need to move on. Yes, she was dear to you, but if you don't learn to move on, then you'll be miserable for the rest of your immortality." He nodded. "I'm not saying to forget her, Lorcan. Just don't let what happened keep you from experiencing your future."

I watched him as he became lost in thought. His eyes closed, reflecting his concentration. _I know that he'll still keep her close, but it's better to live and learn than to stay rooted in the past. I know his pain all too well._

He opened his eyes and embraced me, catching me off-guard. "Thank you, Shiori. I needed a reality check." Giggling, I returned the embrace, rubbing his back soothingly. Then the Feast came to mind.

"Shoot!" I quickly rose from his bedside, jumping around the room to get Lorcan's outfit together. "Quick! Get a shower and I'll get your outfit out. Go now!" He jumped up, following my command. After that hectic mess, and helping him fix his hair, we walked out and towards the dining hall. When we got there, the captain and the rest of the crew watched us take our seats.

The captain smiled, then started the standard Feast procedure. It went smoothly, as Oscar, Lorcan, my donor, and I made small talk before the Sharing came around.

As I stood to leave with my donor, Kelly, a pair of arms wrapped around my torso. "Thank you again, Shiori. I don't know how to repay you."

I gave him a pat on the head before stepping back. "That's what friends do for each other. All I need you to do is stop moping all the time." He laughed, nodding in agreement. Then he and Oscar left the hall, me and Kelly following after them.

In my head, I heard a familiar whisper. _Don't give up just yet, Shiori. Wait for the right time to tell him._ Then it was gone.

"Thank you," I whispered, opening my cabin door.

*Sorry if Lorcan is OoC, but I just had this idea and decided to link it with one of my friends prompts. It was for writing in a certain PoV, so I chose first person. Hope you like it and I'm sorry to any Lorcan x Grace shippers. Also, if you want me to, I will make this a two-shot.*


End file.
